


they dont sell this at java junction

by jalfie5ever



Category: The Next Step
Genre: Digestion, M/M, Vore, dance, dance vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalfie5ever/pseuds/jalfie5ever





	they dont sell this at java junction

"daddys hungry" growled james with a look of want all over his face. "hungry for what?" replied alfie, equally growl-y. "i could eat you all up." yeah?" "yeah." "go on then" "i will". once again they were talking with their faces like 5mm away from each other. suddenly james opened his mouth so wide he could swallow a grapefruit whole, like a blue whale. "step inside for your king, little prince" said james, and alfie began to climb inside his mouth. well, not climb exactly, instead he back flipped right into his throat and down he slithered, wet with saliva and other liquids. "good little prince" james cooed, looking down at his now very large stomach. "dance for me, prince" he commanded, and alfie did just that. as he pirouetted, he spashed james stomach acid all over himself and was then digested the end


End file.
